Drunken Caroling
by Chrysalin
Summary: Cat Noir is singing carols under Marinette's window while drunk. Complete one-shot. Please R&R.


AN: So apparently I'm a fan of Miraculous Ladybug and when I'm browsing fic prompts this comes up for all the fluffy ones. It's just happening now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything to do with it, obviously.

88888888

When horrible, off-key singing filtered in through Marinette's bedroom window, her first instinct was to kick her partner awake and force HIM to go deal with the terrible caroler. He was much more of a night owl ( _cat_ ) than she was, and he'd probably find it hilarious to boot.

Her attempt to do so without being forced to wake up too much was foiled when her foot encountered nothing but bedding. She frowned and sat up, confused.

Adrien and Marinette had been living together in a tiny loft since their second year of university started, and she couldn't recall ever having him out of their bed in the middle of the night unless they both were up to deal with whatever mischief was plaguing Paris. For him to not be there or in the bathroom at - she checked - 3:27 AM was unheard of.

Okay, what did she remember? She and Alya had been studying for an upcoming exam, so the boys had left with some of their friends to listen to some band at a club Nino occasionally DJ'ed for. It was nothing they hadn't done before, though Marinette had been surprised when they still hadn't come back before she and Alya quit for the night and she went to bed.

Oh.

 _Oh._

That miserable wailing cat sound was _Adrien_.

She didn't know yet why he'd gotten (from the sounds of it) very, very drunk, but she just knew that was what was going on. He'd had too much and decided it would be funny to sit under their window and sing Christmas carols like he was in some silly teen movie or a bad girly anime. Never mind that it was cold and had snowed on and off for three days.

Marinette debated going out to get him, then remembered that she certainly wasn't dressed for the weather and had no intention of waking up enough to make that happen. Instead, she stumbled over to the window, wrenched it up, and glared at her partner.

Her partner who had apparently decided that being Cat Noir while drunkenly singing under their window was a good idea. What had she done to deserve such a punishment?

Too tired to try at understanding, she grabbed the vase of fake flowers on the nearby table and chucked it at his head with all of her considerable strength. She figured he'd dodge, but even if he didn't, he was in the suit. He'd be fine, and even better, he'd stop singing.

The vase did in fact miss him, but it was because he'd started posing dramatically when he saw her and had slipped and fallen head over tail. Marinette groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Go home, kitty," she called, then slammed the window closed again. It was too cold out there for the tank top and sleep pants she was wearing.

Even with the window shut, she could hear his answering whine. "But I'm waiting for m'ladybug! We need to dance in the snow!"

The heroine sank to the floor and sighed into her folded arms. He was so ridiculous she had no words. He at least had seen her, so she decided to hope he'd wise up and come inside so they could go to bed. They already lost too many hours of rest to akumas without his help.

When the singing started up again, even louder than before, Marinette had to give up her lingering hopes of a solid night's sleep, knowing her impossible partner wouldn't let go of his hare-brained scheme till he'd gotten his way. Still, just to keep him waiting and maybe learn a lesson, she chose to go out a window on the opposite side of the building after she transformed so she could watch him from the roof for a while.

Ladybug was treated to an excellent view of several other people opening windows nearby and trying to convince the recalcitrant hero to quiet down and go home. They all fell prey to wickedly fiendish kitten eyes and pleas that he only wanted to have a lovely moment with his lady before Hawkmoth managed to ruin the snow for them.

"You should probably let him know you're here at some point," Rena Rouge said from just behind her.

Ladybug started and turned. "Rena? Carapace? What are you doing here?"

"The Ladyblog was blowing up," the foxy heroine said dryly. "Apparently half the city is on their way to see their favorite black cat drunk off his ass."

Carapace laughed when Ladybug groaned. "It's kind of sweet," he offered. "I mean, I would have stopped him if I had known, but the way all he wants is to see you is cute."

"He could have seen me _at home_. Where it's _warm_."

Rena snickered. "But he's drunk, LB. Logic doesn't usually play into it."

"Yeah, what's with that, Carapace? I thought you guys were just going to listen to a band tonight. How did it end with Cat Noir making a fool of himself in the middle of the city?"

The turtle was the one to groan that time. "I swear he had no intention of getting drunk, Ladybug. Someone in the band bought him a drink while they were trying to butter him up and he didn't know it was basically pure alcohol. By the time I got over to him, he'd had _three_. I dropped him off at your doorstep more than two hours ago. What happened after that, I have no idea."

Ladybug shook her head. "I'll get the full story out of him in the morning when he's sobered up. For now, I think I'm going to be dancing in the snow so I can convince my kitty to come in out of the cold."

Rena waved her phone in the air. "Please do."

She buried her face in her hands. "Don't tell me you're going to record this."

"Girl, who are you kidding? Of _course_ I am! Do you know how many hits something like that would get?!"

Ultimately, Ladybug concluded she had enough to deal with where Cat Noir was concerned. Trying to stop things from making it to the Ladyblog was already a nearly impossible venture when she wasn't exhausted and dealing with a drunken cat. If Rena wanted the video, she could have it. _She_ wouldn't be the embarrassed one.

Ladybug leapt down to street level in front of Cat Noir, who was performing the sorriest version of "The First Noel" she had ever heard. "Hey there, kitty."

A radiant, lopsided smile lit his features as he gazed at her in adoration. "M'lady, you came!"

"Hard to resist a caroling cat, Cat Noir. What are you doing out here?"

"We have to dance in the snow before Hawkmoth ruins the holidays again!"

She smirked at him indulgently. "We won't let Hawkmoth ruin the holidays, kitty. That's why we're here."

He grabbed her hands. "We have to dance," he said solemnly. "We _have_ to."

"Cat Noir, it's time for you to go home," Ladybug said firmly. "It's too late for dancing."

"It's never too late for dancing!" he said cheerfully, yanking her into his arms and swaying. He started to sing again, but she hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You can have one dance, kitty, but _no more singing!_ "

Cat Noir laughed as he swung her in a wide arc, not caring that half the city was watching. The only thing that mattered to him was in his arms. Everything else was a problem for another day.


End file.
